fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Vs. Zelda Clash
Mario Vs. Zelda Clash is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Nintendo and published by Nintendo. Gameplay The game plays a little bit like most fighting games. The health for Mario characters and Zelda Characters are different. Mario characters have 10 parts on a health wheel, and Zelda characters have 10 hearts. Every character has three options for three items or abilities they can use using Y X and A. Using B makes you jump, L and ZL grab the opponent, R and ZR is your shield/parry. Parrying makes it so you don't get damaged and the enemy gets damaged 1/2 the damage dealt by the attack. To dodge, press the shield button and push a direction. Unlike Smash Bros., pressing up while using shield makes you back flip. When using throwable items, you can use a quarter circle to throw it upwards and crouch to place it down. The Ultimate Meter charges when you get hit and when you hit somebody. when it's full, you can push L ZL R ZR all at the same time to turn into the ultimate version of your character (Changes depending on your items). All attacks are five times stronger, and it lasts for five seconds. Menu Clash Clash: : First, you choose your rule set. Your rule set can change the time limit, CPU level, handicap, stage selection, and what items you want to appear. For time limit, the minimum is one minute, and the maximum is infinite. The CPU levels go from 1 to 10. The handicap can lower the health. You can make the stage selection so anyone can change it, so you take turns, or make it random. Then you choose the arena. By pushing X, you can make it so it has no stage hazards, and vice versa. Finally, you pick your character and their attacks. Team Rumble: : First, you choose your rule set. Your rule set can change the time limit, CPU level, handicap, stage selection, what items you want to appear, and style. For time limit, the minimum is one minute, and the maximum is infinite. The CPU levels go from 1 to 10. The handicap can lower the health. You can make the stage selection so anyone can change it, so you take turns, or make it random. For the style, you can pick tag team where after you die you play as somebody else, elimination where the winner will start a new battle with the next opponent, Best of where the first to two or three wins depending on if you pick 3 vs 3 or 5 vs 5, or Paired where each character is paired and you battle to the absolute end, the person with the most wins wins. Then you pick the number of people competing. Then you pick the stages, and then the characters and attacks. Tournament: : First, you pick the number of people and CPUs, the format, the ruleset (The same as Clash), the arena, and then the characters and attacks. Super Clash: : Super Clash: :: First, you can choose the size, the starter items, the effects, the weight, and the speed. The sizes you can pick are tiny or huge, the effects are sparkly, shadow, ice, and poison, the weights you can pick are light and heavy, and the speeds you can pick are slow and fast. Then you pick the rule set, the arena, and then the characters and their attacks. : Super Elimination: :: You play as every character, and besides that, it works just like Clash. : Super Fight: :: Every character starts with one health slot and a glitch. Story : The story mode map looks like a Mario map and a Zelda map sewed together and works like the Subspace Emissary map. Mario levels work more like a platformer, but still with the fighting mechanics, and Zelda levels are top-down, still with the fighting mechanics. You unlock levels by releasing them from stitched suits. Games, Amiibo, and Miis : Mario and Zelda: :: You pick a level and characters where you fight like in story mode. : Test: :: Test out items on NPCs and just play around. : Army Clash :: Army Clash: ::: Fight through one hundred characters on a flat stage with three platforms. :: Calamity Clash: ::: Fight through an endless army of shadow characters which are three times harder than usual on a flat stage with three platforms. : Mii Fighters: :: You can pick weapons, attacks (Three per three attack slots, of course), outfits from any of the characters, and mix and match them. The attacks you can choose depend on what weight and weapon you pick for your character. : Amiibo: :: TBA Special : TBA Online Play : TBA Characters TBA Items TBA Story TBA Arenas TBA